


Transcending Memories: A Bond Unsealed

by Yamigirl21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamigirl21/pseuds/Yamigirl21
Summary: An amnesic Yami, has just finished reliving his time as Pharaoh in his, "World of Memory." As he prepares to experience death again, he is approached by the one person who may hold a key to his past, and the present as well!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note (April 2010): Wow... It’s hard to believe that I started this fan-fiction almost 6 years ago. So much time has passed, and yet at the same time it feels as if it were only yesterday since I created this work. Even though I put it away for a while, as I focused on other things in my life, my love for this story never faltered. And I’m quite sure that it will always be special to me, no matter what... 
> 
> In recent months, I found myself rediscovering the intensity of the love that I felt for the Yu-Gi-Oh anime and manga series, and as a result I was compelled to revisit this fan-fiction, rework it, and maybe even attempt to complete it this time around! It’ll be a daunting task, especially given the extent of what I would like to rewrite before I continue onward, and because despite everything that I had written previously, I had barely even begun to scratch the surface of what I‘d wanted to achieve with this work. Though in essence it was meant to be a love story between Yami and Teana, I found, even originally, that the story had gradually evolved into much more; bringing in many more characters (both from the anime/manga, with a some of my own creations) as well as many of the actual manga events, which I had made an effort to tie together with my own concepts. I also realized that I would be forced to work completely around some of what actually transpired in the true story; especially given that I began this fan-fiction when the Ancient Egypt/Millennium World arc of the manga was still in its early stages. 
> 
> For instance, at this point in time, I am well aware of the fact that Yami Yugi’s real name is Atem or Atemu, and that Akunadin (like many of the other characters, I’ve seen various spellings of his name) as well as Zorc Necrophades were key players in what transpired in Ancient Egypt during Yami/Atem’s reign. However, given that I was *not* aware of this when I began this work, I instead decided to address those elements later, perhaps creating another possible scenario; an alternate universe if you will, with the aid of real story elements of course! I suppose only time will tell if I will be able to succeed in this venture, but for the time being, my initial task is to rework what I have done previously. Though I was very fond of many of my earlier ideas, and in the end I may even keep the majority of them, there were also quite a few that needed changing; particularly my rendition of Teana. It is my hope that when the revision process is complete, that she will be an even deeper character; one in which the audience may even sympathize and identify with. That’s my hope anyway... :) And so everyone, it begins!
> 
> ******************************
> 
> Author’s Note (May 2003): Well, what can I say about this story? Firstly, let me warn anyone who isn’t a fan of romance between Yami and Tea/Anzu beforehand... This story was inspired by the brief moments of interaction between them in the anime and manga (which I will make reference to when appropriate) as well as a vivid dream that I had one evening. Generally speaking, I have always believed that those two would make an interesting couple, but I wanted to add a twist to it, in order it make it more believable for the reader. The events may even come full circle by story’s end, but I suppose only time will tell...
> 
> I am also taking reference from the Yu-Gi-Oh: Forbidden Memories video game for the Playstation as I write this, and though I am following story elements from the manga as well, specifically those from the Ancient Egypt arc, I simply opted to pick up where chapter 299 left off and then made my own interpretations afterwards. Even though I made reference to what I *believe* could happen, I chose to remain vague, since explaining the details of those events was not my primary focus; for the time being anyhow... I’m certain that a number of story developments that I have written here will be proven wrong, as future installments of this manga arc are released, but for this sake of this fan-fiction, I am currently only including information up to that point. Also, I won’t pretend to know what Yami Yugi’s real name is, so throughout the course of this story, I will simply name him “Yami,” to avoid confusion.

*So... This is how it ends...* Yami thought to himself.

He could feel the energy from his body steadily fading; diminishing both slowly and painfully as he lay unmoving and severely wounded on the palace floor. Allowing his eyes to travel throughout the perimeter instead, he gazed at the once richly and intricately gilded contents of the eastern wing; which served as his throne room as well as his own personal training arena. Only days prior, he had both witnessed and participated in dueling in that very place. But now, he was surrounded by nothing but ruin; the mass destruction caused by his final confrontation with the thief Bakura. 

“Bakura...” Yami mouthed slowly.

His mind was beginning to grow hazy... In his weakened state, everything that had happened seemed distressingly muddled to him; becoming more and more disjointed with each passing second. The events had occurred so quickly. But now, they were nothing but a blur; random flashes that were also losing their clarity. He could recall...his pursuit of the treacherous bandit on horseback. He could see visions of Osiris and Diabound in the sky! The slaughter of innocents, the panic and hysteria on the streets! He remembered the fate of his loyal priests, having managed to lure Bakura back to the palace, away from his remaining subjects, and then, their destined and definitive battle; a fierce and devastating collision that had seemed never-ending!

And yet, when there was no other alternative, as he considered the lives and the well-being of those that he had come to know since his brief return, if only in some small measure, Yami, who had already taken the full force of Bakura’s assaults, accepted his fate. He opted to use the remainder of his Ba, his very life energy to destroy Bakura utterly! And in doing so, he could also ensure that the Millennium items, and whatever power they possessed, would be sealed away...along with him... Lowering his eyes from the ceiling, Yami could now feel the weight and the intensity of his consuming despair. He pondered what he believed to be own decision, while considering the possibility that the power to choose had been taken out of his hands completely; perhaps from the very moment that he arrived in this alleged time period. 

*How could I not have known? That even in the act of reliving these past experiences, that it would ultimately conclude in this manner?* He thought again. *I have seen the future; Bakura’s, as well as my own. If- If I had only known then, within my own lifetime, maybe I- But it’s too late. I understand now. What I am seeing and feeling is a simulation of some sort. This, all of this, is nothing more than an illusion, recorded data no less! A world created by my subconscious.* 

Despite these sound deductions, Yami still feared the outcome of where this journey into his lost memory would eventually lead him, as he looked towards the gleaming pyramid shaped pendant that rested above him; seemingly waiting for the remainder of his strength to die out. What would become of him? Where would he go? Would he simply perish here, his soul inhabiting the Millennium Puzzle, only to wait for several thousand years until Yugi awakened him once more? Would this be some sort of cruel eternal wheel that he would be forced to undergo time and time again? No, surely that would be beyond cruel, beyond pain, beyond suffering. Such a fate would be worse than hell itself! 

Or, would reliving his death simply return him to the modern world where Yugi and his friends waited; almost as if he had never left them? Would he then receive the answers that he had initially come for? He now knew the circumstances of the last days that he had lived. Fragments of his life with his father, King Akunamukanon, the truth about Priest Seto and his faithful magicians Mahado and Mana, and most importantly the full extent of Bakura’s hatred! A hatred so great that it would follow them both far beyond death, time, and space! But, as for his existence before that... It was still so unclear to him! What if he never regained his full memory? What if he was doomed to wander the earth, never attaining the peace and closure that he longed to find? What if- 

Moaning in agony, the young man ceased his musings. Though he had come to the conclusion that this world was, in fact, a recreation of the past, regrettably the same could not be said for the physical pain that he was now experiencing. His entire body throbbed relentlessly! He could almost pinpoint every gash, every injury that had been inflicted upon him; wounds that were worsened further still when he had used his own powers at the battle’s end. Barely able to lift a hand, he then saw that his palm and the tips of his fingers were completely covered with blood. Though as he continued to stare, this vision too began to grow dim. It would not be long now... It was only a matter of time before-

*I have already died once.* He reassured himself. Closing his eyes, he then placed his opposite hand gently upon the Millennium Puzzle. *Soon, very soon, none of this will matter to me, or anyone else in this world...*

****************************

In the streets of the village beyond, Teana had finally managed to emerge from the frantic crowd, the countless individuals screaming in sheer terror over what they witnessed! Though many now doubted what they saw with their own eyes, others were adamant that it did indeed happen! Two enormous beasts had appeared without warning, clashing ferociously within the midnight sky! 

Uninterested in such idle chatter, Teana thought back to the moment before she had been overwhelmed by the fleeing mob. She could remember seeing him, the man with ghostly white hair on horseback, who had been wearing an object emitting a familiar, unearthly glow around his neck! Laughing maniacally, he quickly sped past her, for he was being pursued by the pharaoh...

“Yami...” Teana whispered, her sense of panic escalating. 

It was then that she felt a pain in her chest, a sharp, startling jolt, followed by a strenuous intake of breath! She could sense it... Her heart was telling her something! She knew that something had happened, something terrible! 

*No!* She screamed inwardly. 

She wouldn’t, couldn’t allow herself to think that way. 

“I have to see him! I have to get to him now!”

Disregarded by the other villagers, or even the guards attempting to maintain order among them, Teana ran towards the palace as fast as her legs could carry her. In the back of her mind, she noticed that no one was blocking her path! But then, she also knew that if Yami had indeed returned to the palace, to deal with that monster Bakura, she reasoned that he would have ordered everyone to evacuate the area, fearing for their safety. 

*That’s just like him...* She thought fondly, allowing herself a slight smile as she continued onward.

Finally arriving at her destination, Teana gave herself a brief moment to catch her breath; her sides aching from her incessant run! Gazing forward, she could see nothing at first... Nothing but dust, smoke, and sand accompanied by a thunderous rumbling, sounding from all directions! And yet, as it began to clear, she found herself completely taken aback; utterly stunned by the horrific sight before her eyes! 

“Oh no! The palace!” She cried, cupping her hands to her mouth. 

The once glorious palace, which had shone brightly as a beacon of light and hope, was now partially destroyed. 

Visible even in that dark, moonless night, Teana could see the sheer magnitude of the surrounding rubble, fragments of the neighboring buildings, as well as shattered representations of the once mighty rulers that had preceded Yami’s reign. And, in spite of the battle’s presumable conclusion, a number of obelisks and balconies continued to rupture to the ground; even as Teana stood staring in disbelief! 

Taking her first uneasy steps to approach the entrance, she could now see that amongst the devastation, were the bodies of the guards that had served on duty that very evening; guards that had dared to stand in Bakura’s way during his earlier escape! Pressing her hand against her chest, her heart went out to those lost souls, as she prayed that Osiris would take pity on them, granting them each a new existence in the after life; a reward for their courage and bravery perhaps... And yet, seeing the vicious slaughter of these men only increased the terror within her. Her breathing grew heavy and ragged; as her body quivered uncontrollably! She was so afraid, afraid of what she would discover...inside... But she quickly regained hold of herself; making an effort to repress those debilitating thoughts! No, she simply had to find Yami! For that was all that mattered to her! 

And so, Teana began her search, running from room, to room, to room amidst the palace grounds! Despite the vastness of the area, or even the daunting task of having to explore every one of the massive structures, she allowed her instincts, the bond she shared with Yami to guide her way... Though panic and fear were ever present, she remembered how she once felt... How she longed to explore those beautiful buildings like an innocent child; with Yami at her side. Her heart began to ache at that thought, struggling to hold back the river of tears that were just waiting to be shed! In truth that was all she had ever wanted from life, to be with him, to live there happily, together. Only days, hours before, she had finally begun to believe that her dream might even be possible... But now...

Suddenly, Teana felt a strange, indescribable sensation within her! She had never felt anything like it! It was almost as if- Something had actually passed through her! No! It was impossible! But even so, she stopped momentarily to glance behind... And yet, there was nothing and no one but an eerie silence; penetrated only by the flickering of torches that faintly lit her surroundings. Puzzled, and even disturbed by the occurrence, Teana dismissively resumed her search; her mind calling for Yami the entire way. 

At long last, she had arrived; as a massive doorway loomed over her! Still struggling to remain calm, she lightly touched that door, almost as if she was trying to sense something from within. Yes... This was the right place. She could feel it! Somehow, she just knew that Yami was there! But, was she prepared to see him? Knowing that maybe, he- She had to go inside! She had to know that he was all right! For what felt like an eternity, Teana slowly pushed the gates open; their loud creaking rivaling the sound of her racing heart beat! Frantically, her eyes scanned the entire area, until finally they fixed upon a figure lying on the ground... As if something had struck her, Teana leaned against the threshold, feebly attempting to maintain her balance. Unable to cross it, she could only stand there, helplessly; gasping in horror...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An amnesic Yami, has just finished reliving his time as Pharaoh in his, "World of Memory." As he prepares to experience death again, he is approached by the one person who may hold a key to his past, and the present as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note (April 2010): Hello again, everyone! I hope that you’re all doing well! :) I suppose there isn’t too much for me to say in this brief commentary, at least in comparison to what I addressed in my first chapter. Given that both chapters 1 and 2 were simply introductory works, they were virtually unchanged from their previous versions, with the exception of grammatical changes. Still, given that I have many more chapters that I need to revise, I also thought that the addition of a current author’s note would be useful in a sense. That way, the reader will know which chapters have been rewritten, as opposed to my prior works. I imagined that it may be confusing to determine if a chapter was edited or not, so again, for this purpose, I will include an author’s note if the new version has, in fact, been completed.
> 
>  
> 
> *************************************
> 
> Author’s Note (May 2003): Though it may seem evident to some, I have taken the character of Teana from the Yu-Gi-Oh: Forbidden Memories video game and I have decided to recreate her as my own. In addition, I will call Anzu “Tea,” her English dubbed name, in this story; given that the two names are so similar to each other. I will also continue to switch from Yami’s perspective to Teana’s throughout this fan-fiction, but I will separate these two points of view to hopefully avoid any and all confusion.
> 
> Also, I will admit that I am uncertain of the exact “rules” concerning Yami’s so-called “World of Memory.” It is my assumption that major incidents are occurring as they once did and should, yet I still find it highly unlikely that *every* word that Yami has said, or even what has been said to him, are identical to those spoken the first time he experienced these events; especially since he is unable to remember how any of this happened previously! That much was proven in the real manga when Yami called Simon “Grandpa;” which the elderly man obviously found confusing! This was also true when Simon tried to interpret Yami’s strange behavior when he first returned to the “past.” And so, I've decided to follow through with this concept; that the characters can interact and play off Yami’s behavior, regardless of whatever happened before.

Chapter 2

“Yami, no….” Teana breathed, unable to move forward.

The room was deathly quiet, and he was so still... He had been hurt! She could see the evidence of piercing wounds across his body. And the blood, there was so much of it; a pool forming beneath him! Teana could feel herself growing dizzy, her stomach churning; the nauseating sickness intensifying by the second! But before her legs could give out, before she could allow herself to simply collapse on the floor, she felt a sharp jolt in her heart, as she rushed to Yami's side!

She knelt before him, unsure of what to do! She felt torn; torn between her paralyzing dread and the dire urgency to tend to his excessive injuries! And yet, seeing the red stains growing larger and larger against his white tunic made her even more fearful! She could barely stand to look! Her hands shaking, they shifted slightly from side to side as if she were afraid to touch him. What if she caused him more pain? Or if she did touch him, would he still be-

"Yami, can you hear me? Yami answer me, please!”

Dismissing her terror, she quickly reached for him, taking his hand within hers.

*Thank goodness. It's still warm...* Teana thought, resting it gently on her cheek.

There was a part of her that wanted to let out a sigh of relief at that notion; however, it did not necessarily mean that he was-

“Alive.” Teana stubbornly voiced aloud. “You're alive! I know you are! Yami please! Please speak to me!”

Still, there was no response. He hadn’t uttered a syllable, moved a muscle. Only the silence endured; a lifeless, disquieting calm that lasted for an eternity. It was as if she was caught in some nightmarish standstill, one that made her blood run cold; her breathing alone disrupting the inactivity.

“Yami...” Teana tenderly whispered, attempting to rouse him again.

Entwining her fingers within his, Teana could now feel the lump expanding at the base of her throat; her insides crumbling!

"Why...? Why won't you answer me?!" She cried in both anger and sorrow. "After everything that's happened, the things we've already had to overcome, you're just going to-! No! It can't end like this! I won't let it! Do you hear me!? Come on, Yami! You have to fight this! You have to!"

Even with those emotional pleas, there was no reaction. Nothing... Gazing blankly upon his lifeless form, Teana felt her heart sink; completely overcome with grief. The fire that she had, which sparked mere moments ago had been doused; with any hope she had left. Now feeling the sting and irritation, her eyelids grew heavy; as her vision also began to blur. It was like she had been given her own fatal blow, as she wanted nothing more than to yield to the despair; to the beckoning darkness... There was nothing she could do for Yami now, and maybe there never was... He had died helplessly. Alone. Like he always feared. And that, that was something she could never live with...

*I can't....think like this.... If I do, he might-! I don't care... I can't fight either... There's nothing left to fight for...* 

Teana could feel every inch of her beginning to numb, and wearily, she leaned downward; until her left cheek rested against Yami’s heart.

"I'm sorry Yami... I'm so sorry..." Teana lamented. 

Wrapping her arms around him, she began to cry...

 

******************************

 

*What is that? That sound?*

As darkness itself loomed over him, in his last crucial moment, Yami had heard a voice! A voice strong enough to pierce through the shadows, to reach him; guiding him into the light again!

*It’s faint... I can barely hear it, but someone's crying. Why? What’s happening?*

Despite his questions, he was sure of one thing; the figure's presence. But who could it be? Feeling the pain rushing back to him first, a small hiss escaped Yami's lips; unheard by the stranger present. He could also feel the pressure of a slight weight against his chest, but couldn't confirm it; his eyes refusing to reopen! As he breathed, he was greeted by the smell of a light but powerful fragrance, the aroma of an exotic flower; a perfume of some sort!

*This scent... Where have I- I’m positive that I’ve encountered it before. But when exactly? Just what is going on? I don’t understand any of this!*

Inhaling again, it caught the attention of the one lying with him, prompting her own astonished intake of breath; as she scrambled off him!

*Her. There's a woman here...*

At long last, Yami's eyelids responded, as he struggled to focus upon this mysterious figure.

 

“Yami!” He heard the woman exclaim, unable to contain her emotion.  
*Yes, even her voice sounds familiar! So very familiar...* 

With his eyes fully open, his vision gradually began to clear. Yami could now see the woman’s shoulder length brunette hair, her light blue eyes, and then, her flustered, yet delicate face... 

*TEA?!* Yami thought, in astonishment. *Why is she here?! What does this mean?!*

**************************************** 

"Oh Yami, I knew that you wouldn't- That you couldn't be-! Gods, you sure know how to scare a girl... Don't you?" Teana sighed, with a half-hearted chuckle. "But I should've known better. That if anyone in the whole world could find a way to come back, you could! I mean, of course you wouldn't be beaten by that awful thief, no matter what he was capable of! We've been through so much, gone up against some pretty terrible things, huh? But you never let it stop you! Not then, and not now. You put your own life on the line! And this time, you did it for everyone's sake... That's you. It's what I always saw in you..." Teana choked, as fresh tears streamed down her face.

With Yami's hand still in hers, Teana very carefully brought it to her lips, kissing it gently with profound gratitude. She then gripped it with a wary tightness, resting it near her heart; to reassure herself that this was indeed a reality! 

"Still, for a minute there, I was really scared... I know! I know! You're heard it before! But tonight, I was sure that you were-! And I couldn't stand it... It killed me to think that I would never see you alive again!" Teana sobbed. "But that doesn't matter now! You did come back. You came for me again..."

Closing her eyes momentarily, Teana focused on what to do next.

"You're going to be ok... You'll see! I'll go get help! I'll find someone who can treat your injuries and then we'll-"

Repositioning his blond bangs, Teana soon found herself puzzled by the look on his face; the foreign, unreadable expression that she'd never seen before!

“Yami, what is it? What’s wrong?!” Teana pleaded, with a renewed sense of foreboding.

As that feeling swelled, she noticed Yami's eyes, in particular. Despite gazing into her own, the only emotion she could recognize was a strange, disturbing bewilderment... Did the battle affect his mind as well as his body? Was it just a simple lapse? A temporary wave of confusion? No... As impossible as it seemed, it was almost as if she was staring into the eyes of someone else entirely, someone who had no inkling of who she was at all!

“Don’t- Don’t you recognize me?” Teana asked, uneasily. “Yami, it’s me! Teana!”

“Teana....” Yami breathed.

**********************************************

 

*Teana...?* Yami thought again.

His mind racing like a modern day processor, he struggled to analyze this new development, attempting to smash the barriers that protected any portion of his memory; whatever fragments he could possibly access! This girl, this Teana... Looking at her face, he only thought of Tea! The resemblance was uncanny; with the exception of deeper skin tones, much like his own. And yet, as Yami continued to study her, he now noticed a few other subtle differences as well.

She was of course dressed in Ancient Egyptian attire; a short white linen dress that appeared similar to those that he had seen throughout his fleeting stay in this world. Such minute detail only supported the fact that she wasn’t an illusion, or the product of some bizarre dream! She also wore an array of colorful accessories of varying shapes and designs: a beaded necklace, bracelets, anklets, a jeweled belt hanging loosely around her waist, and a pair of crimson hoop earrings. Furthermore, she had placed singularly colored beads throughout her hair as well. This was topped with a vibrant headband, and a solitary braid on the left side of her face. However, perhaps the key distinction between her and the future Tea was this woman’s more mature appearance. Much like Yami himself appeared to be older than Yugi, similarly this Teana seemed to be a few years Tea’s senior.

Regardless of that, this girl’s existence here presented Yami with more questions than it did answers. Like Seto Kaiba, was Tea also a figure from the past, reborn in the present? And if so, why had he met her in this manner; when he could pulled from this world at any moment!

Yami ceased his musings, seeing the growing sadness and apprehension in Teana’s eyes. It was such a sorrowful expression; one that was able to stir him from within. And with it, a strange sense of guilt began to build; as he realized he was the cause of her pain. He hadn't meant to reveal himself, but clearly she had sensed something from his behavior! Or maybe it was the reverse, his lack of response that had drawn Teana’s attention. Her gaze fixed sharply onto his, as if she were searching for something; something that had once been there, perhaps?

Those sad eyes! What was it about them? The memory was just beyond his grasp! Tea... Teana... Tea... Teana... Those names rotated endlessly, until together, both past and present collided into one! And then, suddenly, there was a vision! One that was faded, distant; but one that he could still connect with...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An amnesic Yami, has just finished reliving his time as Pharaoh in his, "World of Memory." As he prepares to experience death again, he is approached by the one person who may hold a key to his past, and the present as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note (April 2010): Ah, what fun I had revising this chapter! I suppose that I can say that Chapter 3 is where the story truly begins, and as a result, it was reworked considerably in comparison to the original. Firstly, I attempted to add insight, as well as a bit of foreshadowing, to both Yami and Teana’s characters. And aside from detail and description, I found several grammatical errors in the previous version which I hope have been corrected in this one. Furthermore, given that this chapter was generally lighter, as opposed to the story’s overall darker tone, I simply decided to follow through with the events that transpired here; while also trying to amplify them in any way possible. Though what happened in the prior version remains intact, I like to believe that there is a bit more life to it, or perhaps a certain kind of energy that was not felt when reading the older work. But anyhow, I hope that you enjoy it! :)
> 
> *****************************************************
> 
> Author’s Note (May 2003): In order to write the following scenes, I will admit that I have done research on Ancient Egypt and the way of life during this time. I truly hope that what I’ve written is correct but even if it isn’t, I ask that you please try to enjoy the story for what it is. I only wanted to make it more believable, that what I was writing was not completely inaccurate; though I still plan to stick with my original ideas regardless.
> 
> Another point that I wanted to address is the Teana and Yami relationship that I have been describing as a whole. Though I plan to explain the history of that relationship in future chapters, beginning with this one actually, a friend of mine had asked me why Yami was unaware of Teana and who she was when it seemed obvious that she knew him. In other words, she wanted to know why they hadn’t met and interacted sooner, considering that I am attempting to tie the real events of the Ancient Egypt aka the Millennium World arc into my own.
> 
> To explain this, one must consider that Yami has hardly any recollection of his past, including her. I also recall that in the real manga, it had only been a few days since Yami first arrived in his “World of Memory.” From day one things began to occur at a very fast pace. And given that Bakura was viewed as a potential threat, it is unlikely that Yami ever left the palace during that time; until he left to pursue Bakura on horseback, that is. So in short, Yami and Teana, if she *had* been a real character within the anime and manga, would never have had a chance to meet, or rather meet again, under those circumstances. I hope that this is at least a satisfactory explanation for the time being; and that you’re enjoying the story so far! Thank you!

Chapter 3

Yami felt as if the contents of his mind were shattering; breaking apart like porcelain tumbling to the ground! Squinting, he made a strenuous effort to swallow; attempting to endure, for just a little while longer! But it was no easy task! These aches, these pains! It was nothing short of excruciating! And yet, it paled in comparison to what was self-inflicted, as he concentrated; pushing himself to his very limits! If he had the strength, he would have lifted a hand to contain the sensation; the horrible throbbing in his head! Yet despite this, he knew he was close; so very close to the truth! There had been a vision of the girl’s face, this Teana, as she called herself, who was without a doubt, the previous incarnation of the future Tea.

Though confusion and a multitude of questions were ever present, Yami continued to struggle, ignoring his anguish, the strain of each breath; the seconds in which he clung to life! His only goal was to persist onward, hoping to breach the impenetrable wall at last; the one keeping him from his past and his true self!

Rousing him again, Teana squeezed his hand, silently urging him to reciprocate; her eyes begging him to hold on! Suddenly, Yami was compelled to do just that; taking her hand with desperation and a strange sense of familiarity... And finally, it happened... Comparable to the eruption of an overflowing dam, Yami was flooded with a wave of vivid memories, and powerful emotions! He could see it all so clearly; significant moments, flashing before his eyes...

 

With a playful bounce in his step, a younger Prince Yami, now dressed in concealing robes of a peasant; looked behind him as he fled! There was just no stopping him! He was running away from the palace grounds yet again!

Allowing himself a slight chuckle, he wondered if Simon had even noticed his escape! Or, was it possible that he was still carrying on about-! Whatever he had been trying to teach him that afternoon! In truth, Yami couldn't even remember the subject of the day’s lesson, knowing that he would be devoured by sheer boredom if he had stayed! Struggling to stay awake, he reasoned that there was no other alternative; he simply had to liberate himself! And when Simon's back was turned, he managed to do just that! But surely, it was harmless enough... With his intelligence, those lectures truly were a waste of time! And Simon himself knew that the young prince was capable of absorbing information, when it best suited him!

In sudden contrast to his impetuousness, Yami become a jungle predator in his wanderings... Hoping to leave the palace grounds without detection, he moved deftly, cautiously; fading into his surroundings at the precise moment!

Finally, he reached the massive gates; all that stood in the way of his freedom! But for a brief moment, Yami paused; taking in the familiar, somewhat looming rows of statues. And as his eyes scanned the area, he acknowledged the rest of the decor: the sphinxes, hieroglyphics, and intricately chiseled obelisks positioned on each side. Studying them gravely, he wondered how long it would be before his own likeness and history would be recorded in stone; as customary for his royal tomb and his inevitable descent into afterlife...

Though he had yet to assume the throne, Yami knew that the time was approaching; growing closer with each passing day. And even now, these matters had been scheduled, planned, and were already underway; in some form or another. For as long as he could remember, he had been told that this was a great and prestigious honor; his “godly” right as the forthcoming pharaoh! Yet, he saw only the morbidity of these customs; often questioning how they came to be... Why did the others harbor such an intense fascination with death? Particularly when there was still so much to be experienced in life! But Simon warned him about this peculiar belief, how it could be viewed as blasphemous; inducing fear and mistrust... And though Yami knew that the elderly man had his best interests at heart; he couldn't help but think-

With a slight shake of his head, Yami concentrated on the task at hand... Having long since memorized the palace aide's timely regimes, as well as those of the usual contracted workers, Yami thought back to that very morning; when Simon had consulted with laborers from the village of Deir El-Medina... To his dismay, these builders were likely summoned to discuss that very task... But nevertheless, he knew that estimating when they would take their leave may be of use to him at a later time; regardless of his impulses! Whatever his mind set, Yami was always one step ahead; in any given situation! In the game of life, as he often thought!

Seeing the laborers granted access outside, Yami hurried towards them; following suit in their orderly stride. Bowing his head, to avoid being seen through the hood, he watched, with fervent anticipation, as the doors opened! Keeping every one of his senses alert, the young prince continued onward! No, absolutely nothing would distract him from maintaining his pretense! Not even his eagerness to leave! He was so close now! Soon he would be far beyond the scrutiny of the palace guards; men who would haul him back, at a moment’s notice, if he did inadvertently reveal himself! He was almost through the threshold... Just a few steps more! Ah! Another self proclaimed victory; added to his long list of achievements!

Now past the point of detection, Yami journeyed towards the nearest village, stretching his arms high into the air; feeling completely at ease! Yes, he had made the right choice to set out on this excursion; for it was one he needed, this time... He had been rather restless after all; which seemed to be happening more and more often... And there was something else too, a strange, suffocating air; something affecting his daily life that he couldn't quite put his finger on... But in any case, the prince felt confident that he could afford this trip, at least when Simon was appointed to look after him! Admittedly, he found that it wasn’t as easy to leave when under the tutelage of the strict, depressingly solemn priests his father appointed; the ones chosen by the mystical Millennium Items themselves rather... On second thought, Yami found that he was somewhat fond of the priest Akunadin, due to some peculiar quality of his; an air similar to his father's somehow...

Yet, to Yami's regret, his studies with the priests were becoming a regular occurrence; as opposed to those with the well-meaning Simon. And as such, his spiritual training was beginning to take precedence as well; perhaps more than any other... But in truth, a part of him welcomed this aspect: the honing of his magic, the commanding of the spirit beasts, and of course, the besting of his rival, Priest Seto! Strangely enough, the young prince could never quite satisfy his desire to immerse himself in this world, always wishing to push boundaries, to further expand his capabilities; in spite of its affects... But for the moment, Yami opted to put even these thoughts out of his mind... He simply wanted to enjoy his outing, like he had many times previously! 

Really, what could it hurt? He was never gone for very long. And despite what Simon thought, claiming that he demonstrated “improper and unorthodox” behavior for the crown prince of Egypt, Yami certainly understood the importance of his role! Knowledge was power after all, and the way it was deciphered and utilized was crucial; for any ruler! Over the past 40 years, no one had demonstrated this more effectively than his father, the great Pharaoh Akunamukanon! And without a doubt, Yami wanted nothing more than to follow in his footsteps; if such a feat were even possible! But even so, he never thought it would happen so soon...

As he arrived at the village market, the young prince felt relief wash over him; the change of scenery interrupting his train of thought. Now wandering in the midst of the crowd, Yami made certain to keep himself hooded and inconspicuous. Though he was dressed like any other citizen, he knew that his unusual hair style would give even the youngest residents a means to identify him. The frequency of this strange indulgence had become rather legendary after all, especially for the dwellers of this particular village... In fact, so often had he roamed the area, that he would even hear talk that he was among them! Talk that would often reach his own ears; so it seemed safe to assume that no one suspected him at least!

Stepping aside from the sea of on goers, Yami stopped to simply delight in the scene; the many town’s folk who were actively engaged in their daily routines. It never failed! He always found himself completely amazed by what he witnessed! The sheer number of the populace alone was enough to make anyone marvel! And contrary to what he was accustomed to, the villagers were dressed casually: mostly in loose, white, linen gowns; or perhaps skirts. The attire was practical of course; to endure the daytime's rather sweltering temperatures! And though not as common, Yami managed to spot at least a few residents wearing wool instead. He found that he was not the only one hooded either! Yet, some of the men donned turbans, or handkerchiefs on their heads; which was also true of some of the women! But then again, there was just as many men and women who chose to wear nothing on their heads at all; allowing their straight, plaited, or colorfully ornamented hair to flow freely in the wind.

Observing those ornaments in particular, Yami noticed the distinct variety of these accessories! Though he himself would wear gold or precious gemstones, he saw that these adornments were either made of beads, or perhaps baked then painted clay. Yet they were still attractive in their minimalism; as well as their vibrancy and creativity of design! Nearly every villager was sporting them, as the rich hues of these necklaces, bracelets, and anklets were sharply juxtaposed against the bright whites of their clothing.

Among the hundreds of mud brick houses, canopied shops, and crowded booths, Yami continued his observations: the hustling and bustling, the exchanging and trading of merchandise, and of course, the simple act of conversation. How he envied these interactions; shared between friends and family! They were so joyous, so carefree! Not unlike the time, he, Mahado and Mana were-! With a touch of wistfulness and regret, Yami turned; resuming his travels as he quickly banished that notion... And yet, it roused something in him... Even then, he had wished to live a life free of royal etiquette; without the crushing weight of responsibility! And though he had had a taste of it, that was many years ago... Now, he wished he could at least speak to someone regarding these inclinations; as unrealistic as they were! But with the exception of a few fleeting words between a market place vendor, or perhaps those of a gossiping villager, Yami had never allowed himself to mingle with the town’s folk at all; despite his burning desire to do so!

But if only he could... A part of him yearned for the chance to befriend someone again, anyone who wouldn’t immediately bow down to him as if he were a god on earth, a most unsettling concept; similar to his distaste for otherworldly proceedings. And yet, this was still preferably to the alternative, wondering how the others viewed him; if they really thought-! But all things considered, he supposed a minimal sense of satisfaction was all that he could ever hope for. Given the magnitude of his position, Yami had no intention of revealing his identity; not for frivolous reasons, anyhow... Surely, he would never hear the end of it from Simon! And, with his father’s failing health, it truly could be problematic to draw such attention to the royal family; beyond that of an unsubstantiated rumor at least... No, he just couldn’t take that chance, not now...

*I suppose I should return to the palace.* Yami sighed, inwardly.

Though he hoped this trip would serve to distract him from his troubles, Yami found that it had the opposite affect... Both stubbornly and distressingly, he then flashed to restless nights, or how he would wake questioning his whereabouts; wondering why he-! With his mind in a fog, the young prince continued on his way; walking right into a very large, bare-chested, muscular guard!

With a touch of sheepishness, Yami’s vision slowly panned upward; his eyes locking with those of the handkerchief topped man towering over him! Retreating back, he then heard the sound of even more men marching, each equipped with heavy weaponry! And within moments, he came to a realization: that he had actually allowed himself to be surrounded!

*This is, quite the predicament!* Yami mused, aggravated by his fleeting carelessness.

Even so, he couldn’t help but wonder about the excessive quantity of the men... Perhaps this escape had been the final straw; the one that broke the camels back, as the saying went! Simon must have been terribly angry to order the royal guards to go and fetch him; as if he were a common criminal! But nevertheless, the young prince shifted his focused; as the nearest guard addressed him.

“We...” The man hesitated, contemplating what he wished to say next.

Though ill-timed, Yami deduced that despite his orders, the guard still wished to be respectful; surely one of many reasons for his reluctance. And yet, they were all amply aware that the commotion had become a village spectacle! As such, the soldiers accessed the situation with extreme caution; opting to conceal Yami's identity from their growing audience!

“We have orders to take you in. Come with us now.” The guard finally said; speaking simply, yet sternly.

However, despite the odds, Yami refused to allow himself to be carted off so easily!

*If Simon wishes for me to return to the palace this badly,* Yami mused, *he will have to retrieve me himself!*

Though it too seemed inappropriate, Yami couldn’t help but imagine the elderly man: walking through the streets, hands on hips; with steam coming out of his ears! But he quickly dismissed it, turning his attention to finding the quickest route past the men!

Thinking on his feet, Yami ducked swiftly, evading the guard as he approached! He then maneuvered around him, breaking free of the circle! With limited options, Yami chose to run directly into the crowd; as the guards followed in hot pursuit! Though sloppy and inelegant, Yami had bought some time; hoping to at least hinder his trackers in the busy streets!

And so, as if a flag had been waved in commencement, a competition of both speed and ingenuity began; one that neither the hunters nor the hunted would allow themselves to lose! The unlikely chase soon ventured through the market's pathways, zig-zaging between huts and taverns, or coming to a brief impasse when the guards would lose sight of the young prince!

*Their persistence is commendable! I will concede in this admission! *Yami thought to himself.

Though initially alarmed, Yami found that he was actually enjoying the rush from this unexpected game of cat and mouse! How exciting it was! He hadn’t felt so alive in ages! And though he was beginning to tire, he was determined to push both his mind and body to the brink! He would succeed in outfoxing his would-be captors; claiming an indisputable triumph!

As the guards spotted him at last, Yami resumed his sprint; fleeing from them in the opposite direction! But as the young prince glanced back again, in order to gauge their distance, he lost sight of where he was going; heading directly into someone else! Unable to stop himself, the two collided immediately! And as they stumbled, clumsily, the pair came crashing to the ground!

“Hey! Excuse me! Watch where you’re going, will you?!” Yami heard a voice say.

Disoriented, the young prince shook his head; attempting to regain his focus. But before he could, he gasped slightly; realizing that he had fallen astride a young woman!

“Do you mind?!” She muttered, as she glared accusingly.

“Oh! Yes, of course!” Yami hastily replied.

Though he had managed to regain his overall composure, the young prince could still feel the flush on his cheeks... He then struggled to remove himself from the girl; noticing that she was not only attractive, but rather shapely as well...

“I- I beg your pardon!" Yami said, not only for her benefit, but to orient himself. "I didn’t mean to-” He continued, as he stood over her.

Turning sharply, he could now see the guards approaching; charging in his direction! But as he looked down upon the slighted woman, Yami soon found himself at a loss... His gallant upbringing insisted that he apologize; but the reality of the situation urged him to continue running and fast! Unable to rationalize it, or even ponder the strange feeling coming over him, Yami spontaneously pulled the girl towards him, swept her into his arms, and hurried on his way with her in tow!

“What are you doing!? Are you crazy!? Let me go! Now!” She cried, lashing out, defiantly!

Despite her rather violent thrashings, Yami was completely unwilling to admit defeat; quite possibly due to his own stubbornness... Nevertheless, he vowed that he would avoid being apprehended; no matter what the cost!

At long last, he happened upon a dark and secluded alleyway, where a group of impressively large vases were gathered. With a sudden burst of inspiration, he found himself beaming like an expectant child; his eyes locking with those of his unruly captive!

At first, the young woman seemed puzzled, though noticeably wary of his strange, impish expression. But soon, revelation dawned; evident by her own incredulous look!

“Oh no you don’t!" She protested again. "If you think I’m just going to let you shove me into that-!”

Rashly, the prince followed through with his “tactical maneuver;” which merely required the pair to jump into one of large vases and hide! It was a bit of squeeze for the two escapees, but fortunately the container had just enough room; despite their somewhat uncomfortable positioning...

“Is that your hand on my leg!?”

“It was simply an accident! I assure you!”

“And now you’re-!? Oh! I’m warning you!”

“Please! You must lower your voice!”

“Ow! What’s in this thing anyway? I can’t see!”

“Hmm, it smells like-”

“Look! I don’t know what kind of trouble you’re in! But leave me out of-!”

Covering her mouth with his hand, Yami quickly silenced the girl; at the sound of footsteps closing in on them! Stiffening nervously, the two held their breaths; as the steps grew louder and louder! But in the end, Yami had been wise, or perhaps lucky with his judgement call! For soon after, their pursuers left to search elsewhere...

Ever cautious, Yami waited for what seemed like an eternity; until he finally believed it was safe enough to emerge. Now confident that the men were gone, Yami sighed with relief, feeling at ease; feeling victorious rather! Exiting first, he laughed heartily, basking in not only his success, but his feeling of sheer contentment!

“By the gods, I have not done that in years!” He exclaimed, blissfully. 

And if that wasn’t enough, he had even relived a childhood antic: using the vase as a hiding place; as he did so long ago! But this time, he wasn't alone in his venture! He had crossed paths with this fiery, and alluring young woman... Still high on his intense rush, Yami turned to regard her, as she began to surface as well. And though he offered his hand in assistance, she responded with rejection; choosing to help herself out of the cramped container!

****************************

*What a day!* Teana groaned, finally managing to climb out. *I just had to convince myself to come out today, didn't I?! I had that awful dream again, I tossed and turned all night, but somehow, I still decide to-! What am I thinking?! Not even the pharaoh's high priestess could have predicted this mess! Whoever this strange man is, he'd better start talking!* She thought to herself.

Eyeing the stranger with visible annoyance, Teana found herself even more irritated; by the enormous grin on his face! It was unbelievable! After everything they'd gone through, he had the gall to be pleased with himself right now?!

“Well! I’m glad to see you’re having fun!” She spat impatiently; waiting for him to elaborate.

Brushing herself off, Teana sighed with exasperation. She was now completely covered in grass, leaves, and who knew what else; which was likely in the vase beforehand. Feeling the intensity of the man’s stare, she looked up at him again.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked, as his grin grew even wider.

To her surprise, and displeasure, the stranger burst out laughing! Again! Though he made several weak attempts to speak, he was only able to point at her with an unsteady hand; as he doubled over uncontrollably! 

*Why that-! Of all the-! Just who is this guy?!* Teana thought again. *He mows me down, then kidnaps me, and now this?!*

Seething, Teana's mind began to wander, wondering how the incident might affect her; especially in the eyes of the other villagers...

*It’s not like things aren’t hard enough.* She thought darkly, as the man slowly settled down; dabbing the moisture from his eyes. *If the others saw me being chased by the guards, they’ll think that I-! And after trying so hard to be-! No... It’s not fair! This is all his fault!* She screamed inwardly; as her body shuddered. *Or maybe someone put him up to this.... I bet it was those three! Who else could it be?! They're here somewhere, just watching me make a fool of myself! Telling everyone that I'm nothing but a-!

Though a part of her knew better, Teana felt both her anger and her frustrations beginning to escalate; flashing bitterly to events from years prior. Though she tried to suppress it, telling herself it was all in the past, the memories had never left her... And the thought of it happening again, that her life could become even more miserable, only added to her despair; a despair that had been building for a long long time... 

*Maybe things will never get better for me... Maybe I've been fooling myself all along, thinking I could-! But still, he didn't have to go along with it... Even if it was just some stupid prank, he's going to be sorry he messed with-!*

Her fists clenching, Teana breathed deeply, laboriously; until finally something inside of her snapped!

“THAT'S IT! I don’t know who you are, or what you want, but I've had it! Do you hear me!? How dare you drag me into this!? It’s bad enough that you have the royal guards after you! But thanks to you, they might be after me now too! Are you happy now? Are you?!”

Exhaling again, Teana tried to pull herself together; to take hold of these frightening emotions! She could feel the intensity of her tremors; the foreign, fluctuating effects of her blood-curdling temper! But it was her volume that surprised her most of all! The harrowing venom in her own words! She feared where it might lead her, that these feelings would be all consuming; just like her father-!

With a slight shake of her head, and profound guilt, Teana looked up at the stranger again, bracing herself for hostility or revulsion. Instead, she was shocked to see him fully composed; returning her glance with his own look of curiosity. But then, he could be trying to mock her in some way too; with a silence that was nothing short of aggravating! To her dismay, this only fueled her wrathful disposition, as she felt herself erupting again!

“Hello! Are you listening to me?! I demand that you explain yourself, right now! Before I-!”

And then, it happened... As if some ghostly bandit had robbed Teana of her thoughts, words, and even her rage, she felt everything inside her coming to a screeching halt! It all vanished, from the moment the man unhooded himself...

Like being struck by a bolt of lightening, shock and disbelief came crashing down; completely desensitizing her body! Teana could only gawk, wordlessly, as he casually massaged his neck and shoulders. And at long last, he regarded her, with a now self-confident grin!

It was then that she truly felt ashamed, unworthy even; given the scorn and bitterness that she allowed herself to feel... And yet, she basked in the sight of him, the handsome prince; always far beyond her reach... She began to study every feature; etching them in the deepest recesses of her mind... Yet in doing so, Teana couldn’t help but wonder how she didn’t know who he was, regardless of the hood; that the thought hadn’t entered her mind at all! Why? Why didn’t she know? How could she ever forget those violet eyes of his; or the time that he- Dismissing that thought, Teana realized she'd been silent for too long; which could only worsen the situation! She felt tense and awkward; vaguely aware that by now, her face was completely devoid of color!

“Um...” She said aloud, her voice cracking. “Will you...excuse me for a moment, please?”

Barely able to speak, the only distance she could muster, was to turn herself around.

*I just yelled at the prince...* Teana thought, with fleeting detachment. *I just yelled at the prince!? What’s wrong with me?! Am I crazy!? Oh gods! What should I do!? What can I possibly say to him!? This is a nightmare, right?! It has to be! This just isn’t happening! Not like this! Not like this...*

Continuing to berate herself, Teana could only place her face in her hands; wishing, praying, that she could just disappear! She then wondered if she should return to vase, burrowing to its very bottom; never to return again! As she considered it, she felt a burning desire to either laugh at this fateful meeting, or to cry miserably! And as she thought of what the prince must thinking, she found herself genuinely leaning towards the latter...

*Ok! Ok! Just stop it!* She thought, trying to hide her mortification. *I just have to calm down and get a grip! I can fix this! I have to...*

With a deep, stabilizing breath, Teana cleared her throat; gathering the courage to face to him once more.

“Your highness, I-”

Turning around again, Teana found herself stunned and even flustered by how close he now stood! He was only inches away, breathing warmly on her cheek! Holding her breath, she watched as his hand drew even closer, reaching for her! Only to pick a blossom from her hair.... Bringing the flower towards him, the prince closed his eyes; savoring its sweet scent.

“Lilies.” He remarked.

“What?” Teana inquired.

“The answer to your earlier question. The vase contained remnants from a shipment of lilies. I also detected small amounts of irises, myrrh, cinnamon... I believe these are the ingredients required to make Susinum; a favored and rather popular perfume among women.”

*Wow... He actually thought about what I- And he was able to get that from just those few minutes in there?!* Teana thought in awe.

“Hmm, I must say this would look quite lovely on you under normal circumstances.” He continued; remorsefully.

It was amazing! In such a short time, the young man had been completely transformed! Meeting him in such a way, Teana truly believed that he was nothing but trouble; involving her in some cruel plot! But now, he spoke so eloquently, so confidently! Even his posture demonstrated his eminence and nobility!

Running her fingers through her hair, Teana realized it was also peppered with greenery and that her messy, matted locks were even wilder than his! Hoping to stop her downward spiral, she refused to dwell on it any longer... But in contrast, the prince’s appearance was nearly impeccable; even in spite of his peasant’s robes! Though unique, not a single hair appeared out of place! And unlike her own, his clothing was mostly free of foliage. Was such a thing possible? Did even plants obey the future king of Egypt?

“And yet, I am well aware that this is my doing...” He sighed, unhappily. “Now, as I had wanted to do to from the start, please allow me to apologize to you, my lady.”

With those words, the young man bowed amicably, as Teana could feel her cheeks reddening!

“Also, you must know that I meant no harm in laughing! It was unacceptable! Admittedly! But you were quite the sight after our whirlwind adventure; and with this...adorning you in such a way...” He said, raising the flower; to gently caress her face.

Though affected, Teana interrupted the moment to brush away any remaining leaves. She then attempted to straighten her hair, as her fingers flattened and combed through it; in the hopes of appearing somewhat presentable! Finally, the prince deftly slipped the flower into it; positioning it just above her left ear.

“There... As I anticipated, it does indeed look lovely on you now.”

“Y- Your highness, I-” Teana stammered.

“Please, tell me your name.”  
“Teana.”

“And I am-”

“The prince! Of course I know who you are!” Teana cried, with a bit too much excitement.

“True." He smiled, brightly. "But please, call me Yami. I would like that... Very much.”

“A-all right then. Yami it is.” Teana agreed, shyly reciprocating the smile.

“Well Teana,” Yami remarked; crossing his arms, fluidly. “It seems that our situation has become a complicated one! I suppose I must abandon my original intent; limiting my interactions here, as of today. After all, now that you’ve become my accomplice, there’s no turning back from this point.”

Though still feeling meek in Yami's presence, Teana felt encouraged by his playful tone... And if she didn't imagine it, she saw something else too; a touch of hopefulness in his eyes...

“No turning back...” Teana echoed, with matching optimism.

“Please forgive me for my behavior in the village, and within that vase as well. Though I assure you that they too were unintentional, I assume that your husband would be rather cross with me if he knew, royalty or not.”

“Huh? Oh! No! No husband.” She replied, hastily.

As she gathered her thoughts, Teana couldn’t help but notice Yami's eyebrow; raising just slightly...

“I mean I know that most women my age are-! It’s just that-! Here's the thing... I'm on my own, and I have been; for a while now, actually." Teana disclosed. "And if you can guess, it isn't so easy trying to find a husband... When you're something like me at least-! Um, you know, without some kind of dowry and all.” She shrugged, nervously. *That’s true enough, I guess... But he can't know that I’m-!*

Though he made an effort to mask it, Teana could still see a trace of pity; passing briefly through Yami's eyes.

“Hey, it's ok! I don’t mind!” She assured him. “It’s not too bad, just having to worry about myself. And I get by... I do some weaving, some pottery work... I trade at the market, and every now and then I even take care of some of the kids around here. At least when they let me be around-" Stopping abruptly, Teana berated herself again; worrying if she said too much... "But anyways, th- that's not all I do! I have my interests, after all! Things I hope to-"

Wondering if the topic was any better than the last, Teana hesitated.

“You hope to- What exactly?” Yami asked, urging her to continue.

“Well your high- I mean Yami... I’m actually a dancer too. And though I've only performed in the streets so far, during a festival or a celebration, I did hope- Well, it’s always been my dream to-" Swallowing, Teana slowly braced herself; anticipating his reaction, "-to be hired to perform before the royal family; to perform for you..."

“Hmm...” Yami responded, wistfully.

Unsure of what to make of that, Teana held her ground, as the two simply stood there; regarding each other. Suddenly, a soft breeze ventured towards them, diverting Teana's attention. And as she felt her hair being blown about, she raised a hand upward, to brush it from her face... But as she did, Teana caught Yami looking at her from the corner of her eye. There was something in the expression that he wore, something different than any she'd seen so far; making it difficult to interpret...

Before she could even think to ask, the two were startled by a sudden uproar in the distance! It was then that they realized that the case of the missing royal had yet to be solved, and that the guards could still apprehend them at any moment!

“I must go.” Yami sighed again. “I truly believe that these men will stop at nothing to capture me, though I don't intend to give them the satisfaction. Rather, they will learn, eventually, that I successfully evaded them; and returned home on my own. Though I have no doubt that apprehending me was their sole objective, I refuse to take any risks that may warrant trouble for you in the future. Well Teana, I suppose this is good bye...”

This time, there was no mistaking it... The prince looked at her with a trace of sorrow; and a longing that passed as quickly as it appeared... Though he lingered for a moment longer, Yami finally turned away; taking his first reluctant steps... 

“Wait!" Teana called, unexpectedly.

Surprising them both, Yami glanced back at her, staring at the young woman inquisitively. With a hand hovering over her mouth, and initially stunned by the outburst, Teana soon calmed herself, flashing him her own revealing look; one that was hopeful and affectionate...

"Will I see you again?” She asked, placing that same hand over her heart.

“Yes.” He assured her, with warm, appreciative smile. “Yes you will...”

With those words, and playful wink, Yami replaced his hood; as he disappeared into the crowd.... Teana, however, remained in the alleyway; feeling utterly star-struck! Her eyes traveling from the vase, to the very spot in which he stood, she began to question the encounter; wondering if it was only a dream! She then remembered the flower he had given her, removing it carefully; inhaling the aroma as proof! Satisfied, she then rested the lily near her chest, allowing herself a brief, girlish giggle; stifled soon afterwards, of course! It was all so new to her! And in truth, she found this enthusiasm embarrassing; even uncomfortable in its way... But more than anything, she felt lighter, safer; and happier than she'd been in a long long time...

*It really happened... After so long...* Teana thought, in awe. *And he told me his name this time too...*

“Yami...” She said aloud.


End file.
